TDI Season TWO!
by Toph Is Legend
Summary: With original characters and ones I made up! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**A/N YOYOYO this is my first TDI fanfic. R&R Baby R&R**

Chris waited at the dock of shame for the new victims, I mean campers, to arrive. He had kept Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Izzie, Lindsey, Beth, Heather, and Cody stayed. He wanted there to be 14 people on the second season so once again he let people apply.

The boat finally arrived. He made them all go on one boat to not waist time. The first person to step off was a girl about 5 foot 3. She had dark black hair with dark red streaks through it. She had piercing blue eyes, but they were almost covered by her bangs. She had a dark red halter top on and she had black skinny jeans. She had high top, black Converse on. She walked down and stood by Chris. "Everyone this is Kyle." Chris announced. Kyle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

The next person to step off was a guy around 5 foot 6. He had brown hair that covered half his face. You could see his freckles even though he tried to hide them. His eyes were a brownish yellow. He wore a blue Long-sleeved Polo shirt and a pair of Dark blue jeans. He had Nike running shoes on. She walked over to Chris, but didn't speak. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Grant. Grant nodded at everyone. When he saw Kyle glaring at him he smirked and went to stand next to Beth.

A girl with short blonde hair down to her shoulders and green eyes walked down onto the dock. She wore a blue and white cheerleading uniform and she had blue cheer shoes on. You could see her pompoms out of her gym bag. She smiled at everyone as she walked over to Chris. "This is Tiffany!" Chris said pointing for her to stand next to Heather.

A guy with black hair with yellow tips jumped onto the dock. He had golden eyes and a face clear of any blemish. His hair didn't quite cover his eyes, but it almost reached. He had a black muscle shirt on and tight brown pants. He had Tan Air walks on. He walked over and stood next to Lindsey. "That is Trevor, people." Chris said as his smile faded.

The last person to come out of the boat had a long narrow face. She had a pageboy haircut, and her face was full of freckles. She had black glasses and gray eyes. She had a blue sweatshirt on and a pair of tan pants. Her bright pink flip-flops could have probably been seen a mile away. "This is Chelsea." Chris pointed at her then looked all the campers.

"Okay! Now I will assign teams!!!" Chris smile and pointed to the cabins. The Chestnuts are in that cabin, the Rhinos in the other. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, first on the Chestnuts is Duncan. First on the Rhinos is Kyle." They both walked over on opposite sides of Chris. Duncan stuck his tongue at her. Kyle smile and flipped him off. He first looked shocked then proud. _At least we have someone else that will finally be rough._ He thought.

Chris kept saying names and finally he was finished.

**ChestnutsRhinos**

DuncanKyle

OwenGwen

LindseyGrant

CodyTrent

IzzieBeth

HeatherChelsea

TiffanyTrevor

All the teammates walked into their cabins. There were enough beds for all of them.

**Rhinos Cabin**

Everyone came into their cabin. "Okay everyone, pick a bed." Gwen said as she placed her stuff on a bottom bunk.

Kyle climbed onto a top bunk and plopped herself down. She could feel someone staring at her. She looked down to see Grant looking up at her. They glared at each other for which seemed like forever. Then Kyle broke it off and looked at Chelsea putting her things on a bottom bunk.

Grant climbed onto the top bunk across from Kyle. He knew she would probably be one person he would actually get along with. Everyone else looked like retards.

It was getting late so everyone in the Rhino cabin started to go to sleep. Kyle climbed onto her bed once again and slipped under the covers.

Gwen snuggled up in her covers before turning the light off.

Trevor peeked over at Gwen starting to fall asleep then tried to do the same.

Trent watched Gwen as she fell asleep before he started to fall asleep.

Grant had a hard time falling asleep. He kept glancing over at Kyle to see if she was asleep. She wasn't She glanced over at him and their eyes met and locked for about five minutes. Kyle took her hand out of her warm covers and flipped Grant off without warning. She stuck her tongue out and out her hand back into the warmth of her blanket.

**Grant's POV**

When mine and Kyle's eyes met I knew there was a connection. As we gazed at each other, I could feel my heart pounding harder and harder. Faster and Faster. I'm sure hers was the same. I hope.

When she flipped me off I knew she meant it in a friendly way. Not in a leave me alone or else I'll kick you ass kind of way. I smiled and blew her a kiss, to see her reaction. To my surprise she pretended to catch it and put it on her lips. I felt my heart skip a beat. Wow. And those eyes! Well I better go to sleep. I don't want to be tired for our first challenge tomorrow.

**Kyle's POV**

When Grant blew me that kiss I nearly died. I knew I had to maintain a tough outer shell. Any other girl would be embarrassed. So, I just pretended to catch it. I knew my heart couldn't take much more of this. I shifted into my covers and got comfortable. I saw Grant turn into a sleeping position. I guess I'll do the same.

**Normal POV**

"Time to be in bed, campers! It's going to be a long day tomorrow!" Chris announced over the loud speaker.

**Chestnuts Cabin**

"Are you kidding!" Duncan shouted. "we have to go to sleep already!" Duncan moaned. He turned onto his side and buried his face in his pillow. How would he win with such a sucky team?

Lindsey stared at a picture of Tyler. She finally put it under her pillow and snuggled into its warmth.

Heather held out her pen and notepad. She had to form another alliance, so she could make it to the top 3. She jotted down names. She couldn't do Lindsey. No one on her team was good enough. She would have to make one with the other team. Hmm. She'd make sure they lose then make an alliance once the teams disappear. Hmm Kyle would be one… She looks aggressive. And maybe Tiffany. Good.


End file.
